


pants less duck.

by writing_sinner_beginner



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, quackervolt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_sinner_beginner/pseuds/writing_sinner_beginner
Summary: short story about an act of revenge from Quackerjack towards Megavolt, during a meeting of the fearsome five.





	pants less duck.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, as you can see by my name.  
> i am a beginner at this whole fanfiction stuff and will have to warn you about mistakes ( English is not my native language and i don't have any editors, also i am bad at tagging stuff.)  
> i hope you still enjoy the fic none the less.
> 
> greeting from writing sinner beginner.

Somewhere down in the sewers of St Carnard lies the hideout of one of the most feared super villians of the city  
between mountains of distroyed toys lays quackerjack on top of a inflatable bed.

He growned as he turned around uncomfortably.

He hasnt slept in his old hideout in awhile, not since he and megavolt became a duo and special playmates.  
He would have been sleeping in a nice comfy and not sewer smelling lighthouse.  
if it wasnt for the fight they'd had about megavolt bringing a gameconsol with him and Quackerjack distroying it.

Megavolt usaully forgets about it in an houre or so, but this time he didnt and had sent Quackerjack packing with lightning bolts up his tail feathers for trying to seduce him while he was still angry.

Quackerjack eyes opent as he awoke from his rest less slumber.  
Stretching out with a yawn,before jumping out of bed.  
grabbing mr banana brain from the pile of his clothing next to it.

“ _Good morning to you,lou! _”he made the doll say.__  
“morning mr banana brain, what's on the agenda today?” he asked as he sat the doll on his bed while grabbing his jester hat and shirt out of the clothes pile.  
“ _well Mell, we have a playdate with boys to get some new toys. _”__  
he finished putting on the top of his outfit as he turned to his favorite doll.  
“i dont want to play with them today, Megs will be there and he is no FUN!”  
“ _he would have been fun,if it wasnt for what you have done. _”the doll chimed.__

Quackerjack rubbed his tailfeathers looking in a funhouse mirror to see if there was any damage and snickerd at the mirror for making his butt look bigger than his face.  
“he almost ruined my pretty rump over a videogame!”he pouted “he knows i CANT STAND THOSE THINGS” as he started to throw a tantrum “well i'll show him how good my ASSets are and that its not something to use for target practice!” he grabbed mr banana brain.  
He left his hidout laughing misciviously.  
leaving his trousers behind.

~Meanwhile at one of the deserted factorys in St Canard~

megavolt was hanging around bored because he was there half a hour early.  
The room he was in wasnt entertaining either with a few dripping pipes and a table with a seat for each of the five.  
He had already saved all the lights in this factory when the fearsome five started to use it as a hide out and if he stole the new ones negaduck would have made him take a bath in the middle of st canards bay.

“sorry my precious sweets cant save you now, but ill save you one day or my name isn't MEGAVOLT!”he said toward some of the light in the building when he heard the banging of pipes “great”he hissed under his breath knowing fully well the only person that used that form of transportion.

Liqidator bursted through one of rusty water pipes on the ceiling as he caused as slight flood when landing on the floor only to be greeted by an annoyed look from megavolt hiding for cover behind one of the chairs in the room.

“cant you use the door like a NORMAL person!” he sneered at his teammate.

“Ah but nothing beat St Canards wateringsystem! be anywhere in a splash! be it a bank or a jewerly store there is no better way to travel and a no money back garantee.” he took in the water that he had spread out on the floor from his landing, so megavolt could come out of hiding.

Megavol sat down on his chair at the table noticing the waterdog looking, giving him a questionable look .  
“What!? Is my helmed on wrong or something?” megavold said as he fiddled with his helmet and looked at his teammate

“Viewers want to know, what ever did happend to the iconic duo?”liquadator leaned over the table with intrest since he knew megavolt and quackerjack were a two for one deal.

Megavolt got flustered “If your wondering were Quackie is he's not here!”  
“we had some personal problems …. he's probebly not gonna show up today...” he muttered.

The Liquidator wanted to say something when the door opent and Bushroot made his way to the table  
“Hi... guys.” he said as he sat down next liquadator 

“shut up, bushface ” megavold said while stairing into the light above the table like he was listening to it. 

“Geeze, whats your problem!?”the plantduck uttered.

The Liquidator leaned over to Bushroot “Its seems our electric rodent has had tiff with his favorite associate”

“oh .. well doesnt mean he has to be rude, i just said hi!” bushroot said as he slumped down in his chair.  
Megavolt blew him a rasberry in reponse.

The next moments were filled with Liquidator talking to Bushroot with salepitches about thefts he had manage to pull of.  
Megavolt had dozed off and was leaning on the back leggs of his chair.  
When a loud BANG almost made him lose balance.  
Grabbing the table in reflexs.

QuackerJack had kicked open the door while riding his pogo stick.  
“ITS PLAAAAAAYTIME”he hollered as he stept off his pogo stick to take his place between Megavolt and the empty chair of their absent leader.

Megavolt turned to his playmate happy to see that he still showed up.”there something different about you, Quackie.” scratching his chin.

“How is it going guys?”Quackerjack said purposely ignoring Megavolt.

Bushroot looked at him “Why aren't you wea...” quickly shutting up as he saw Quackerjack eyes giving him death glare to warn him not to ruin his game.  
Liquidator had already caught on and had a smug look on his face as he answered that he was fine.

“Is it your hair? ….no wait... you wear a hat! … so it cant be ..”Megavolt muttered in thought while he kept eyeing the duck next to him.

Quackerjack pulled out mister banana brain.  
And started a conversation with the doll “look who forgot that we had a fight yesterday.” “ _he must have a wire loose in the circuit board, maybe from playing too many videogames. _” “well everybody knows video games rot you brain!” glaring at megavolt.__

____

Who stopped his thoughts to answer “OOoooh so your still on about that!” “well maybe you shouldn't destroying things THAT DON'T BELONG YOU!! ”  
he started to spark up slightly singeing the chair he sat on.

Bushroot moved closer to The Liquidator.  
Who Would have stopped them if they went to far or started a fire but for now he was enjoying the free show, you cant put a price on this kind of entertainment! 

Megavolt and Quackerjack were now snout to beak standing up and ready to throw down when Negaduck entered from the back door and shot one of his gun in the air.  
Breaking the two up and startling all four of them.  
Looking darkly at the two teammates.

“What do you two think you're doing? “he asked low and falsely sweet.  
“NOTHING!” the two chimed as they sat back down “Thought so.”he growled.  
He sat down and laid down the plans he had made for tonight “ listen up you knobs, we all know there a new shipment of weapons going to this lab and I want them!”he explained.  
“So if you guys would be so kind NOT to screw this up, that would be great!”he hissed at them eyeing Quackerjack and Megavolt in particular as he continued.

It was a simple plan.  
Megavolt and Quackerjack were to take out the electric security giving Liquidator and Bushroot the time to sneak in and take care of the guards and any other people inside.  
Then they would stay split up in the building and get the weapons on Negaduck's list anything else the grabbed they could keep themselves.

Negaduck sat back in his chair.  
“any questions?”he said as he looked across the table.  
Bushroot and Liquidator shook their heads.  
Megavolt was too busy trying to figure out what was different about Quackerjack muttering possibilities under his breath.

“ _we do, drew! _”  
Negaduck focused on the jester who was talking through his doll.__

____

“well, OUT WITH IT!” he sneered “i don't want to be stuck here with you LOSERS all night!”

“Weeeeeeeeellll”Quackerjack said as he noticed Megavolt not paying attention to the situation but more to him instead.  
He grinned as he leaned over the table from his chair towards Negaduck sticking out his butt in Megavolts direction.  
“why aren't you coming with us?” shaking his tail feathers.

Negaduck cocked an eyebrow at the ducks weird behavior but shook it off as one of the jesters mad tendencies.  
Answering the question” someone needs to keep dip wing busy whi-”he got interrupted by Megavolt screaming“QUACKIEEEE! YOURE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!” 

Megavolt felt himself turn red when all eyes turned to him.

Quackerjack was suppressing his laughter “took you long enough, SPARKY!”

Megavolt sparked up“HEY! don't call me....uh oh” his eyes met Negaduck's and his blood ran cold.  
Negaduck stared at him with eyes that could make an abyss look homey.

“Megs?”negaduck cooed venomously as he stood up from his chair moving toward the rodent until he was next to him growling under his breath.

Megavolt could feel shivers through his spine and the were not the good kind he usually felt from his electricity.

“I dont know if you noticed KNOWING how screwed up your brain is from your shock fetish, but most ducks don't wear pants!” grabbing the rat by the collar of his yellow jumpsuit “including yours truly”he hissed  
megavolt could only stare at the small avian.  
It was when quackerjack fell on the floor laughing, he finally managed to let out a weak sheepish “oh..”.

Negaduck tightent his grip making it painful for megavolt “now, never EVER interrupt me again or you'll wish you died when you got turned into the freak you are”.

Megavolt nodded as negaduck let go of his collar and turned to Quackerjack.  
Who was still lying on the floor snickering, not seeing the danger he was now in until he felt a swift kick in the guts.  
Making him grab his stomach as tears from joy turned to tears of pain.

”OOOOooooow” he cried hearing a dark and threatening whisper to him “enjoying yourself at my expense Quackerjack?”

Quackerjack looked up to meet the cold stare and smile of negaduck.  
“no... I.. was laughing .. at Megs” Quackerjack said while trying to get back on his chair eyeing megavolt, who was rubbing his neck and glaring a him.

Negaduck walked to the back door “you KNOBS, better have the goods tomorrow”  
he stood in door way and looked back at the four super villains “don't screw this up!”he slammed the door behind him leaving the room death silent.

It took a few seconds before any of them said any thing.  
But bushroot broke under the silence”why do you two always have to rile him up!”he whined in his baritone voice grossing his vines and glaring at the two team mates on the opposite side of the table.  
“licky and I were lucky we weren't dragged in this time!”

“feeling angry? having trouble to socialize? take it to a therapist! Guaranteed to be less painful ” liquidator added as he looked over Negaduck's list.

Megavolt huffed “blame Quackerjack, if he had just put on his pant as usual this wouldn't have happened!”

Bushroot looked confused “what wrong with him not wearing pants anyway? I don't wear any either you know.”

megavolts wondered why he was upset at the lack of pants on his playmate when flashes of intimate moments with Quackerjack went through his mind turning his head red and sending sparks to his whiskers.  
The things he had done with that feathery behind made him a bit possessive of it and he didn't want to share it with the world, no way he could say that to his team mates.

Quackerjack who had recovered from the pain saw Megavolt struggle and snickered.  
“OOooh Bushy, you know how mammals are! So prude and rude when it comes to clothing!” he said teasingly.

“Even The Liquidator agrees, that release of the need for clothing is more refreshing than his own water!” the water dog grinned.

“i am NOT going around naked! You guys might not have anything to see down there but I do!”megavolt uttered his face flustering at the thought alone.

“Oh I know you do Megs” Quackerjack said while he got of his chair and stretched giving him a lusty glance.  
Making Megavolt hot in jump suit as he averted his gaze.

Bushroot sighed as he put his head in leafy hands “ can we just go do this thing already ....... I want to go home”he grumbled”I'm sure Spike is in the good manure again...and my plants miss me ”

the rest of them agreed that it was time to go and the four of them left to their destination. 

 

end .


End file.
